The Black Widower
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: Elizabeth Claiviare, young and innocent, must marry to join two kingdoms. How will the future present itself? (This is my CreepyPasta idea, how you all enjoy!) Rated M just because of murder and mention of blood.


"But mother-!" the sixteen year old female was protesting to an arranged marriage.

"But nothing my dear. Thou dost want well for thy kingdom, yes?" the mother, a strict woman wearing a green silk dress with frilly trim, brown, kept hair, and blue eyes.

Her lips were pursed tight, showing her daughter that rebellion shant work this time. Her thin brows were knit in frustration as maids went about their day; cleaning up and dressing the young princess.

"I do not wish to be married to a man which I doth not love!" her midnight blue eyes sparkled as tears trickled from the corners.

"Your father and I have but little time left on this world. You are to take our place with the young prince. This marriage will end decades of peril and war young lady. So it is important that you court this fine fellow." as the maids finished dressing her, the prince from the neighboring kingdom made entrance, clearing the room with a few quick strides.

"My fair Queen and my lady, tis a pleasure to meet thou. I am Prince Thomas Remington LeFriar the third. A pleasure." he bowed, his crown tipping forward slightly on his head.

She studied his features with distaste.

From his red and blue over coat with the bronze buttons and clasps, to the manilla colored trousers barely covering his shined boots.

The white gloves just a size too big on his hands as he fixed the crown nestled in his short, brown hair. The hair just a tad too long to hang in his face. Covering his emerald eyes amongst the peach skin.

"My dear, introduce yourself. Tis rude to adhere to such silence when a prince has introduced his person to thou." her mother nudged her forward.

"Very well mother. My name is Elizabeth Marie Claiviare. How do you do?" gripping the edge of her dress, she curtsied.

As she stood upright once more, she could feel his eyes studying her as well.

Her satin red dress with white frill and collar were only complimented further by the sky blue ribbon tied neatly at her waist. The white gloves on her arms reaching up to her elbows covered most of the slightly peach yet pale skin.

Her thick, curly, blonde hair held a red bonnet laced with rubies and sapphires upon her head.

"My, such a fair maiden. I look forward to our courting in the coming day." he smiled as he once more bowed.

"Day?! Mother?!" she turned to her mother only for the elderly woman to sigh.

"We did not want to tell you until tonight's banquet, for we knew this is how thou wilst act."

"I am to court tomorrow?!" the tears arose once more as her mother enveloped her in a hug only to be pushed back.

"We shall discuss this at the table. If you would, kind prince, excuse us?" she ushered him towards the door.

"Of course my Queen, I shall take my leave while thou fine ladies exchange words." he turned and left, the door making a loud boom as it slid shut.

"Now my dear-" her mother began, her voice light and reassuring.

"When were thou truly going to explain thy methods mother? At thy wedding?!" she wiped her tears on her gloves.

"My child, your father and I grow old with each passing day. Why, he already reaches the age of forty in the passing of the next season! Surely you can understand?"

"I suppose I do. Apologies mother. I was just taken aback by such suddenness." she curtsied once more before following her mother to the dining hall.

The King and Queen from the neighbor kingdom sat at one end of the long banquet table spanning about eight feet. They sat with the King at the end, the Queen on the right and the Prince on the left.

On the opposite side, Elizabeth sat on the right side while her other sat across from her, the King sitting in the middle.

He laughed at a joke the Prince told causing his laugh lines to increase indention in his skin. Father was always smiling, even when days were bad. His fair rule and kind heart lead this kingdom to be successful in many ways, but there were downfalls here and there.

The great poverty that enveloped the kingdom a few years back caused many problems and he tried just as hard as ever to combat it. Eventually taking over another kingdom which they soon lost to another.

However, wealth was never a problem afterward, other than a few poor peasants.

"I give thee a toast, to a long and healthy relationship! May our children find happiness in the years ahead as they rule our combined kingdom." King LeFriar lift his goblet of whine in a toast.

"Agreed." father rose his goblet in matched agreement.

"I am truly grateful you would help my kingdom in this dark hour. Truly, you are kind." King LeFriar placed his hand over his heart in respects as King and Queen Claiviare sampled a sip of wine.

Elizabeth's eyes remained fixed to her platters as they came and went. From the entree to the main course, all she could do was stare. Until her father began to cough.

"Darling, what be the matter? Lucas?" mother stood from her chair to aid her husband before being engulfed in fits of choking and the like as her husband.

"Mother! Father!" Elizabeth stood from her seat, horror struck as her parents fell to the floor.

"Oh my." Queen LeFriar covered her mouth in shock as she too stood up.

"What could have happened?! Oh dear! Someone! Please help!" King LeFriar stood and ran to the door, calling guards in.

As guards entered the room, the King and Queen stood back with the Prince. Elizabeth was too afraid to even move from her spot.

Soon, the undertaker came to take their bodies away, a Priest not too far behind. As he passed by the daughter, uttering prayers and omens, he stopped to give his condolences.

"Fair Princess, apologies for the loss of your parents. May God have mercy and bless your soul." he continued out, away from her still form.

"Beloved Elizabeth, shall we continue the wedding in the morrow?" King LeFriar stood before her and awaited an answer.

After a few minutes, she wiped the fresh tears from her eyes and nodded, "yes, we shall go on with it. Early. Now that the King and Queen are dead, I must rise to their seats."

"Of course, we shall see thou then, bright and early. Rest well Elizabeth." the Prince took her hand and placed a kiss upon it before exiting with his parents.

"See thou then."

Retiring to her bed, she changed to night clothes and lay in the comfort of her bed. Unable to sleep, she tossed and turned restless.

Meanwhile, in the distance outside the kingdom walls. The prince sat upon a rock with his ruffian equals. Friends he had made in fencing class.

"So what dost thou plan to do with thy bride?" the first boy, a tall, lanky male with orange hair, freckles, and golden eyes stared at the prince as he sat in a tree.

"After the wedding, I plan to kill her. Take her riches and her kingdom. It hath been too long my family live poor. We are royalty! Royalty live higher then that of Noble! She will be easy to manipulate in her frail state."

"Ah, so the poison worked?" the second boy, a short, stocky male with blonde hair and blue eyes sat next to the prince.

"It took some time, but the desired effect was reached in the end. The King and Queen died almost near the end of the meal."

"I do hope you know what thou art doing." the orange haired male leaned forward.

"No worries lads, by morrow night, I shall once more need your accompaniment to dispose of the corpse. She will be buried out of the walls, perhaps near the old oak in the woods near the river?"

"Alright Thomas, but watch thine back." the two boys left his side to head for home as the prince sat there.

In the morning, Elizabeth rose from her bed and quickly had the maids dress her for her courting. She stood there motionless as the maids cooed and worked on her dress. Her usual red dress with the blue ribbon, only fashioned more respectfully for a wedding.

As they finished, she was escorted to the chapel. Nobles and the servants of both kingdoms sat on opposing respective sides as she walked up the aisle with her bouquet of flowers grasped firmly in her hands.

The wedding blurred in her mind. The words of the Priest lost about her as she stared blankly at her husband to be. He wore yet an exact replica as his attire yesterday, only more fitted as she had her own done.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She was silent for a moment before nodded and keeping her head faced down as she tried to fight tears, "I do."

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." the smile on his face never fell as the Priest finished the ceremony and the Prince lead her off.

As they reached their quarters, he gently lead her to the bed to let her sit down. Sitting next to her, he took her hands in his to let her calm down.

After some time, she calmed to silent sobs.

"There there my dear, weep not for your parents." he wiped away stray tears before reaching behind himself as if to grab a handkerchief.

"My parents, they are dead. So soon are they gone from this world. I am but a young woman, lost in this world." she turned away.

"Hush now, you won't miss them for long."

"How dost thou know?"

He gripped her forearm and pinned her to the bed, "because, thou art to join them."

He ripped a dagger from a hidden location and assaulted her flesh with the sharp blade. Her screams were cut short as he stabbed the knife into her jugular.

Crimson liquid spotted her dress and skin as it dripped to the floor.

"Now, to dispose of you. Carlisle, Lucias!" at his call, the blonde and orange haired boys entered from the far door.

"I cans't believe you murdered your own bride. Surely you are to be bannished to Hell for such treacheries." the boys picked up the dead body with disgust and carried it out the back.

Checking to see there were no guards, they made a quick exit before cutting out the back towards the hidden path.

Eventually, they made it to the old oak tree and began digging a grave for Elizabeth. The woman who nare lived to see the rest of her life.

As they poured the dirt over the hole, rain began to fall like tears from angels. The angels that now weep for the lost soul.

"This storm gains energy by the moment, we should make haste and get back to the kingdom Thomas!" the three boys ran back up the path as the wind howled in anger.

Lightning danced across the sky as thunder boomed with hatred.

A bolt of electricity struck the grave, throwing up dirt and scorching the tree, igniting a spark to start a flame.

As the tree was devastated by the dangerous life essence, a hand thrust up from the fresh soil. The hand pale and dirty as it dug into the earth to free itself from its prison.

Slowly, the body of Elizabeth Claiviare emerged from the tomb of mud. Shifting idly, she made her way back to the kingdom.

While Thomas lapped in the luxury that was his new found riches, he ignored the storm raging just beyond the stone walls and glass panels of his new home.

To engrossed with his gold and jewels, he nare noticed the figure that limped towards him. Her panting and groaning went unheard as he examined a diamond in his hands.

She wrapped her hands around his throat, strangling him. He clawed at her clammy hands as he looked into her cold, dead, black eyes.

"Love me not Thomas, for thou know not what love is!" she thrust her hand into his chest and produced an orb fueled with life as he fell back onto the pile of gold surrounding him.

She took her leave, not a trace of her to be found.

In the morning, the guard found the newly appointed King, his skin a deathly pale, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

As they prod his body, his mouth fell open and a gold coin and a wedding ring fell out.


End file.
